


Behind Bars

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Exhibitionism, Guard Dean, M/M, Mafia Boss Michael, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Michael, Praise Kink, Prison Bitch Dean, Prison Sex, Prisoner Castiel, Prisoner Jimmy, Prisoner Michael, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sharing, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy, Top Michael, Violent Thoughts, Voyeurism, cockcage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael might be behind bars but that didn't mean he couldn't have exactly what he wanted and enjoying the gorgeous green eyed guard was something he wouldn't deny himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Bars

Michael watched from his cell as his  _favorite_  pretty eyed guard spoke to another guard. He didn’t bother to keep the smug expression off his face when Dean glanced up, saw him, and barely managed to suppress a shiver. Dean Winchester was  _his_  bitch. One he easily shared with his younger brothers who had refused to let him get arrested on his own.

It wouldn’t matter soon. Lucifer would make sure evidence came to light that proved all of them innocent and Michael would once more assume his position. For now Lucifer could run things.

He rested his forehead against the cool bars and kept his gaze fixed on Dean until the guard glanced in his direction once more. The instant green eyes looked over he crooked his finger and waited.

Dean didn’t disappoint. He said something to the other guard and the man was moving in another direction while Dean slowly approached him. Michael didn’t look away and the instant Dean was in front of him it was only seconds before he had reached forward to grip the front of Dean’s uniform.

“Kept us waiting, didn’t you?” His voice was low and it amused him how Dean’s eyes hooded at the tone. It was dangerous playing with someone like Michael Novak but it appeared that Dean enjoyed a little danger. “Do I have to remind you who that tight ass of yours belongs to?”

“No.” Dean’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and Michael followed the movement. “Jack was trying to change positions tonight.”

Michael brushed the reason away and instead focused on dragging Dean right up to the bars so he could use his other hand to get into Dean’s pants. “I hope you’re wearing it.” He managed to get his hand into Dean’s pants to toy with Dean’s cock enclosed in a simple cockcage.

“Yes.” He pressed closer against the bars and watched Dean’s eyes going dark.

“Good boy.” Michael removed his hand and stepped away, “Pants down.” Dean knew exactly what Michael wanted as he glanced to the side to see the Novak twins watching him raptly from their cell.

Michael grinned as Dean’s pants slid down his legs and he could see the cockcage clearly before Dean was turning to present his ass. Right there, sticking out between his cheeks, was a thick black plug. Slowly Dean bent forward while Michael freed himself, giving his cock a few dry strokes, before he tugged Dean’s plug out and guided himself forward.

He pushed in two inches before gripping Dean’s hips and slamming himself inside. It had a startled groan escaping Dean as he tried not to be too loud but loud enough for Michael to enjoy the sounds. “Always so tight.” Michael enjoyed the heat wrapped around him and the way he could feel Dean’s inner muscles reacting to each of his thrusts.

There was every single intention of acquiring Dean once he was free from the prison. Then he planned on fucking Dean in every single room in his house, in his office and anywhere else he could think of. There would be no sharing once he was out of this damned cell unless it was for his own entertainment.

Those would be the times he’d let Dean get used like a cheap whore until he was begging for Michael to fuck him. It was far too easy to imagine Dean’s existence reduced to one of giving pleasure with his body and only giving pleasure.

“Don’t think you’re fucking him hard enough, Michael.” He knew it was Castiel speaking.

Michael couldn’t hold back the amused grin even as he picked up his thrusts, “Can’t have his moans attracting any attention before I get off, can I?”

“You mean before  _we_  get off.” That one was Jimmy. “I’ve been thinking about fucking that pretty hole of his for a few days now.”

He wasn’t going to tell them that he was keeping Dean for himself and they’d only get a shot when _he_ offered Dean’s ass up. A moan slipped free from Dean and another followed, “Love getting fucked in front of everyone, don’t you?” Michael  _hated_  the bars between them and flashed back to the first time he’d buried himself inside Dean.

There had been no bars and the lack of proper lube had made for a deliciously tight fit. Flushed cheeks and tears had made Dean even more beautiful as Michael had fucked him hard.

“Yes.” Dean shoved his hips back and clenched down as Michael kept snapping his hips forward while the heat inside him built. His rhythm fell off the closer he got until Michael jerked Dean back into the bars harshly while release spilled into Dean.

There were groans from a few of the other prisoners who could only watch as Michael’s cock slipped free and Dean stumbled forward. Come was leaking out of his puffy hole and when he glanced back Michael waved the plug at him.

“Not until you service my brothers.” He was still buzzing on the pleasure of orgasm and the warmth of it when Dean moved towards the first twin, Castiel.

“Hello, green eyes.” Castiel’s arm snaked out and jerked Dean forward into a kiss. Michael could hear Jimmy’s words encouraging, goading his twin on, before Dean was being turned around to be fucked again. “Missed this.” Castiel breathed it and Michael grinned as he leaned against the bars of his cell.

He could hear Dean’s barely controlled moans and the sound of Dean being jerked back into the bars of his brother’s cell. “Harder, Cas.” Jimmy’s voice was rough with lust and Michael chuckled. “I know you can fuck harder than that. I’ve seen plenty of guys limping from your room.”

“Fucking  _bars_  in the way.” Castiel practically snarled the words. There was an edge of annoyance in his tone that he couldn’t hold back.

“Oh there. Yes there.” Dean’s voice was low but loud enough Michael and all those prisoners around could hear the growing desperation in Dean’s voice.

Castiel made a tsking sound and Dean’s groan let Michael know that Castiel had gripped Dean. “No.” Castiel growled while he kept greedily fucking forward. Even if Dean wasn’t wearing a cockcage Michael knew Castiel wouldn’t let Dean come until Jimmy had a turn. It was how they worked.

The twins loved sharing lovers.

“Feel so good around me.” Castiel kept snapping his hips forward repeatedly until his orgasm warmed him and had him releasing a pleased sound while his cock spilled into Dean. “Wish I could tie you down to my bed in here. You’d look beautiful in ropes and chains.” Dean released a sound and Michael knew Castiel had pulled out.

“You should share the wealth.” Castiel’s cellmate spoke and Michael heard the sound of a fist striking flesh followed by a pained sound.

“Novaks don’t share.” The threat was obvious in his tone and Michael stepped away from the bars of his cell to focus on the sounds around them. He could hear others in their cells moaning and knew several were jerking off to Dean getting fucked while others were probably getting off to the violent display by Castiel.

He knew his brothers could have easily been taken a prison bitches, with their looks, but too many were scared of Michael and after Castiel had beaten someone unconscious in the shower after the man had grabbed him no one laid a hand on them.

“Come on, Dean.” Jimmy’s voice sounded and Dean’s feet shuffled towards the last Novak so he could get fucked one more time. “I think next time you should come to me first.” There was amusement in the tone. “Not that I don’t love having you fucked open for me.”

A pleased groan escaped him and Michael knew Jimmy was sinking inside Dean. “You know I was the one who found him.” He listened to Jimmy’s moans and grunts as he started to fuck Dean. “Isn’t it only right that I get the first fuck?” _And that I’m going to be the one keeping him when we leave?_

Castiel chuckled lowly, “Age before beauty, Michael?” it was teasing and reminded Michael of growing up watching the twins causing mayhem everywhere they went.

“Keep telling yourself you’re beautiful.” Michael sat down on his bed and leaned back to rest his head on the stiff pillow. He could hear Jimmy’s pleasure as his brother pounded into Dean and he could hear several prisoners trying to proposition Dean.

If any of them touched the guard Michael would see them bleeding out in the shower or strangled in their own cell.

When Dean finally stumbled back to him Michael enjoyed pushing the black plug back inside Dean’s now mess hole before having him turn. His eyes took in the sight of Dean’s flushed cheeks and Dean’s still caged cock. “Good boy.” He stroked Dean’s cheek and watched Dean lean into the touch without a thought before he guided Dean down to his knees. “Now put that mouth to good use.”


End file.
